


Cuba Libre Pt. II

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Cuba Libre [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cora/Stiles isn't serious, Does This Even Count As Smut?, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Mentions Of Cora/Stiles., My First Smut, Papa Hale Worries, Past Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Peter/Stiles, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Stiles Has A Thing For The Hale Family, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is a Mess, all humans are the opposite sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles. One would think you were using me for sex.” The male grinned, taking her hands in his own and placing kisses on her knuckles. She could definitely do exclusive with the male.</p><p>“Just say the word and I am yours.” Stiles laughed, this male just knew how to treat her right. He knew all her soft spots and seemed to understand how to make it pleasurable for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuba Libre Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year after _Cuba Libre_. Excuse me for my BAD, but first attempt at a sex scene. I had no idea what rating it should be under, so I used the explicit tag just to be safe.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Genderbent Character  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Allison Argent - Alex Argent
> 
> Lydia Martin - Liam Martin
> 
> Scott McCall - Summer McCall
> 
> Jackson Whittemore - Jennifer Whittemore
> 
> Kate Argent - Keith Argent

**Chapter 1**

Stiles groaned as she continued to shuffle in her seat, she knew she was driving the other person in the room mad, but she just didn’t see any reason to why this was happening in the first place. Jenny growled as she continued to fight with Stiles’ hair and Stiles continued to cry in pain as Jenny seemed to be pulling and tugging her hair way too hard.  
“Sit still before I freaking wrap this cord around your neck and strangle you to death.” Jenny growled, giving Stiles a deliberately hard tug.

“Maybe if miss demon here knew how to handle curly hair we wouldn’t be having this problem in the first place.” Stiles cried, “Oh my God. What is that smell? Are you burning my hair to death? My hair should not smell like that.”

“Beauty comes with a fucking price okay? And it’s not my fault that your hair is being as fickle as you.” Jenny hissed, continuing to straighten the brunette's hair.

“That’s because there is no need to straighten my hair! It’s as fucking beautiful as I am.” Stiles groaned, “And I am not fickle. I’m pretty damn loyal.”

“Loyal enough to try shack up with my boyfriend.” Jenny snorted, she was working on the final section of Stiles’ hair. It had taken her a lot longer than she had expected a whole hour longer. Jenny was used to doing her hair in half an hour, Stiles’ hair had taken over 2 hours. It was a joke.

“Ouch. We weren’t friends back then.” Stiles sighed, “That was over four years ago, get over it.”

“How would you feel if I was all over Eric’s dick? You wouldn’t appreciate it, would you?” Jenny grinned, “What even happened between the two of you anyway?”

“Turns out I wasn’t the Batman to his Catwoman.” Stiles laughed, it was strange to think that they would find this topic hilarious.

“I don’t even know what that means.” The blonde laughed, finishing up Stiles hair, “You look good Stilinski.”

“I always look good Whittemore.” Stiles grinned, “So what am I wearing to this joint?”

“Depends on what kind of look you’re going for.” Jenny stated, “Do you want to pick an outfit for yourself? But if you fuck this up I’m going to decide on your outfits for the rest of your life.”

“Are you implying that I have bad taste in clothes?” Stiles gasped, “I look good.”

“Yeah. If you want to go for that lumberjack look.” Jenny frowned, “Stiles. Quit with the plaid. It’s not attractive.”

“Fuck you. I look good in plaid.” Stiles grumbled, picking out an outfit for the club.

“Really Stiles. You’re wearing pants to a club.” Jenny sighed, she wasn’t entirely sure she was giving Stiles the okay to pick her own wardrobe.

“Sheesh. Give it a chance.” Stiles laughed, shuffling some more clothes into her arms. She was definitely going to change in the bathroom, she did not want Jenny’s judgemental eyes following her as she changed.

“Where are you going?”Jenny asked as Stiles left the room.

“To the bathroom. Away from your eyes.” Stiles answered, continuing to walk to her destination.

“I can’t believe you’re keeping me away from this train wreck of an idea.” Jenny grinned, following Stiles and waiting on the other side of the door.

“It’ll look good. I promise.” Stiles laughed, locking the door to make sure Jenny wouldn’t be able to try to sneak in.

The outfit was pretty simple. Stiles liked simple. She was wearing a y-back seamless cami, with a pair of black leggings, a leather jacket, and knee-high heeled boots. Stiles liked to think he looked hot, but she was sure she would have looked better if she didn’t let Jenny mess with her hair. When Stiles finally left the bathroom, Jenny gave Stiles a long look before sighing.  
“Okay. I never thought that I would say this. But you did good Stilinski.” Jenny sighed, “You might get lucky tonight.”

“I always get lucky.” Stiles grinned, giving Jenny a little twirl.

“That’s because you’re a succubus.” Jenny frowned, “It’s not luck if you’re using abilities.”

“I am not a succubus. Succubus’ feed off sexual energy. I don’t.” Stiles explained, “Deaton already explained it. I’m a spark.”

“Who uses her abilities to have sex with people.” Jenny laughed, “Try seduce someone naturally and I’ll buy you whatever you want. Within reason, of course.”

“Great.” Stiles grinned, “Let’s do this bitch.”

**2 hours later**

Stiles was already getting all sorts of bad attention, she just wanted something easy and quick. In the corner of her eye, she caught someone fascinating, a man she had enjoyed company with plenty of times. Stiles was the type of girl that wanted the exclusive sort of relationship, but she always seemed to develop it with the wrong type of guys. Her romantic life was an absolute mess, all the guys she dated either had an ulterior motive, used her for sex, or became emotionally abusive. She had to admit that she was glad that he was currently sitting at the bar, this way he wouldn’t dwarf her.  
“Hey you.” Stiles smiled, massaging the shoulders of the male.

“Stiles. One would think you were using me for sex.” The male grinned, taking her hands in his own and placing kisses on her knuckles. She could definitely do exclusive with the male.

“Just say the word and I am yours.” Stiles laughed, this male just knew how to treat her right. He knew all her soft spots and seemed to understand how to make it pleasurable for the both of them.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He asked, “You know that I’m possessive right?”

“How bad are we talking?” Stiles snorted, “I’ll be allowed to leave the house and keep contact with my male and female friends, right?”

“I may become irritable.” he sighed, leaning his head back to touch her chest.

“That’s not too bad. I’m also pretty damn possessive.” Stiles smiled, pressing kisses on his forehead.

“So Stiles, want to be exclusive?” He grinned, moving her to sit on his lap.

“Damn Hale. I was thinking that you were going to ask me after sex.” Stiles smiled, “But I’d like that. A lot.”

“I can ask you after sex if you want.” Derek snorted, pressing kisses against Stiles’ neck.

“Great.” Stiles smiled, letting the male continue with his ministrations.

“When I said get laid I didn’t mean you should go to the guy you always go to.” Jenny scolded, looking at the couple in disdain.

“Well, you didn’t state any clear rules so I don’t think I’m breaking any rules.” Stiles laughed, giving Jenny the bird.

“Are you going to stick to this Hale? Or am I going to find out that you’re dating Cora in a couple of months?” Jenny questioned, she was feeling particularly bitchy.

“If you must know. Derek and I have decided to be exclusive.” Stiles winked, “Now if you excuse us. I think I need some good loving.”

“Whatever.” Jenny grumbled, “I think you guys should take this somewhere else. I swear far too many people have seen you have public sex.”

“Shut up.” Stiles cackled, “That was only once and I would pick intimate sex over public sex any day.”

“I’m going to take Stiles home now.” Derek started, “It was nice to meet you…”

“Jennifer Whittemore.” Jenny hissed, “I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here.”

“I’m sure you can call Liam.” Stiles grinned, “Then you won’t be alone.”

“Fuck you.” Jenny cursed, folding her arms over her chest. She was annoyed because she was sure that after Stiles left with the Hale boy, she was definitely going to call Liam.

“Love you too Jen.” Stiles smiled, using her hand to salute, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Bye Stilinksi.” Jennifer smiled, “If this guy does anything to hurt you, let me know because I think it’d be fun to see how far we could mutilate him.”

“That’s nice to know.” Derek snorted, “We’re leaving now.”

It was strange to think that Stiles was going to do Derek in the Hale house. When he said that he was taking her home, she thought that he meant that they were going to go to his apartment. Derek appeared to have failed to mention that he was currently moving to an actual house so he was going to temporarily live with his parents until he managed to sort everything out. As soon as the duo reached the house they swiftly made their way to his room in hopes to avoid any awkward encounters with any of the other Hales.Their lips merged painfully as Derek hoisted her onto the dresser. Sex with Derek was always rough, Stiles liked it that way.  
“Of all days, you’ve decided to wear pants today.” Derek grinned, as he gripped her thighs tightly and shifted them apart so he could stand snug in between them. 

“You know, I wanted to make things a bit more exciting.” Stiles laughed, “And mini Derek doesn’t seem to have any problems with the fact that I’m wearing pants.”

“I don’t have any problems. I just wanted to know what brought on the change.” Derek smiled, as he unzipped her boots and threw them to the other side of the room, “Do you want to help out? I don’t think you’d like the idea of me ripping your pants.”

“Fine. Let me help.” Stiles sighed, sliding off the dresser. As soon as she was in a vertical position she slid the pants of her legs. She was now standing in front of Derek in a pair of undies, her cami, and leather jacket. She felt like she looked like an idiot.

“I guess we can try something new.” Derek stated, looking at Stiles in a predatory way. Everything about Stiles was driving him insane, her scent, and the fact that she managed to make anything look sexy.

“This is interesting.” Stiles laughed, “So what’s this new thing that you want to try?”

“Missionary.” Derek answered, removing Stiles jacket and shirt. The brunette was in front of him wearing a matching lingerie set. Derek was liking this a lot.

“I think you’re way too dressed for any kind of sex.” Stiles snorted, moving towards the male. She had to admit that she had always had a thing for Derek Hale, but she was sure it was a Hale thing. It was strange to admit it, but she actually started dating Peter in hopes to get closer to…

“Stiles. I’ve been standing here naked for approximately five minutes.” Derek teased, “I understand that my beauty tends to put people into trances, but I’m feeling slightly insulted that you haven’t even touched me.”

“Oh, Derek. I have been a bad, bad influence on you.” Stiles noted, “You’ve been talking a lot more than you used to and it’s either dirty or sassy.”

“Why don’t you stop talking and show me some action.” Derek grinned, pulling the female closer to him.

Stiles almost laughed at that statement, if it was anyone else she probably would have been insulted. But this was Derek Hale. When the two of them were as bare as the day they were born, Stiles took her time to appreciate the beauty of Derek Hale. The male was a lot taller than her, his body was toned in all the right places. But the only thing that concerned her right now was the fact that the male’s body was littered with bruises and cuts, Stiles’ hands automatically touched the marks softly. The male didn’t even flinch at the contact, this added to her worry.  
“I’ll explain it later.” Derek promised.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Stiles smiled.

It was always a good feeling to be filled, the room was filled with the sounds of heavy pants and moans. She had never been so glad that no one was home, well she was hoping that no one was home. She wasn’t usually this loud when it came to sex, but Derek seemed to have the ability to play her like a musical instrument. The brunette had already experienced two orgasms and she was sure she was moving into her third. The pleasure was blinding, so much so that she had bitten the male’s shoulder harshly at one point during their lovemaking. Stiles moaned loudly as she squeezed her legs around the male’s waist, she was convulsing severely and Derek didn’t seem any better. Derek’s hips jerked harshly against her for the final time. When it was over the male collapsed on top of her before rolling over onto his back.  
“Shit.” Was the only word that Stiles could mutter after such an intense feeling.

“Agreed.” Derek panted, Stiles moved herself onto his chest. It was surprisingly comfortable, she didn’t feel guilty at all. Her legs were intertwined with Derek’s and her head rested on his chest. She felt disgusting, but not in the sort of way that she hated what they did, but she was in need of a long shower in the morning.

“I think I’m falling for you Hale.” Stiles laughed, kissing Derek’s neck languidly.

“Your feelings are very much reciprocated.” Derek grinned, playing with her hair. Stiles could already feel the curls bouncing back to life, she was now definite. Sex ruined styled hair.

When Stiles woke up that morning Derek wasn’t beside her, which was pretty typical considering the fact that the male liked to workout in the morning. The brunette wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but wouldn’t it be too late to do the walk of shame? Stiles groaned as she put her clothes back on, she was hoping that none of the Hales would be there. When Stiles reached the door, she almost cried at the sight of Charles Hale, or as she liked to call him “Papa Hale”. The male was Derek’s father, and she as hell hoped that he wasn’t around to hear them during sex.  
“Stiles. Why am I not surprised.” Charles teased, indicating for Stiles to join him at the kitchen table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles sighed, taking a seat. Looking at the male reminded her of every reason that she went after every individual Hale in the first place. She had originally seen Charles during one of the calls her mother had taken her to. Some crazy dude tried to set the Hale house on fire. When Stiles had seen the way that Charles Hale remained strong during the situation, she managed to develop a bizarre crush on him. Yes. The man was old enough to be her father, but that didn’t stop her from wondering what it would be like to tap that. She had originally dated Peter to satisfy her needs of knowing more information about the guy, but that gradually turned into something completely different. Not many people were aware of it, but Stiles had lost her virginity to Peter, a few months before their break up. Most had assumed that she had lost it while she was dating Eric Reyes, but that definitely wasn’t the case. Stiles didn’t even see any reason to correct them either way.

“The last time I saw you, you were making out with my daughter behind the bleachers during a very important game that she should have been participating in.” Charles sighed, “Can you assure me that this isn’t another one of your Hale conquests? That you actually see a future with my son.”

“You make me sound like a nymphomaniac that’s only after the Hales. Maybe you should be worrying about yourself.” Stiles grinned, Derek was a great mix between his mother and father. Stiles could clearly see that he had gotten his unique eye colour from his father and his facial structure from his mother. The idea of that was definitely not helping Stiles at all, every sexual fantasy she used to have of Papa Hale was now different. Charles was replace by Derek in these dreams and that worried Stiles greatly.

“Hey Dad, I’m going to borrow Stiles for a moment.” Derek smiled politely, dragging Stiles away. The female didn’t even notice when her lover/boyfriend had appeared. When they reached the room, Derek softly directed her body to sit on the bed.

“Did you enjoy your workout?” Stiles asked curiously, not entirely sure how to make conversation after having that strange talk with Charles.

“It was good until I heard you flirt with my father.” Derek sighed, “The smell of arousal was potent Stiles. Should I be worried?”

“I am definitely worried, because I am sure that I just had a sex fantasy about you while I was talking to your father.” Stiles groaned, “Derek. That is fucked up. I am fucked up.”

“You were having a fantasy about me… While talking to my father.” Derek laughed, he could tell that Stiles wasn’t lying because her heart kept a steady rhythm and she did nothing to show him otherwise.

“Derek.” Stiles moaned, “What are we going to do?”

“Well, I promised that I would ask to be exclusive after we had sex… But I’m not too sure about that right now.” Derek grinned, “I mean… You had a sexual fantasy about me while you talked to my father.”

“Jesus Derek. Please let it go. You’ve repeated it twice already, I’m already feeling shitty about it.” Stiles cried.

“Stiles. Move in with me?” Derek asked. Stiles looked at the male as if he had managed to somehow sprout another head.

“What?” Stiles frowned, “You want me to move in with you?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Derek questioned, “You were already complaining about the fact that you can’t get a wink of sleep because of Summer and Alex.”

“But we just became exclusive.” Stiles groaned, “You can’t move in with someone straight after being exclusive.”

“Fuck being exclusive.” Derek stated, “We don’t need to label what we have if that makes you awkward. Just answer one question. Are you comfortable with the idea of spontaneously moving your shit into my new house and living with me?”

“Yes, I am.” Stiles answered, she couldn’t exactly lie to a werewolf that had learnt all her tells.

“Then move in with me.” Derek grinned, Stiles moved away from the bed and slapped Derek’s shoulder with the back of her hand.

“Fuck you Derek.” Stiles laughed, pulling the male to her level using the collar of his shirt.

“I love you too Stilinski.” Derek smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss.

** Fin **


End file.
